


[岩及]回頭所見的你

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit close to depression, Finish in an hour, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, Three-question story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 他知道對及川來說，「小岩」就是他的獨佔慾。每當他叫著時，都會用著不同的語調；而這些語調，配上對方一絲絲不同的表情，便會成為只有他能解讀的、他們之間獨一無二的暗號——像是咒語一樣纏著他，讓他脫離不了。





	[岩及]回頭所見的你

**Author's Note:**

> 不回頭、口頭禪、暗號

「小岩，早安！」  
「怎麼了小岩？」  
「小岩！借我數學課本！」  
「小岩……」  
對岩泉來說，及川所叫的「小岩」與其說是一個稱呼，不如說是口頭禪。即使是不必要的問句、只有兩人時的招呼，都會在句首句尾綴上這麼一個詞彙。  
這樣在部室抱怨了之後，松川忍不住笑了出來。  
「幹嘛？」弄不明白對方的笑點，岩泉皺起了眉頭。  
「不是……對『小岩』你來說，及川那聲應該不只是口頭禪吧？」  
「等一下！不要叫小岩！」及川猛然間轉了過來抗議：「還有、小岩你這是在嫌我煩吧！是吧！」  
「吵死了。」  
也許是因為被松川說中了，岩泉的眉頭又蹙了起來。  
他知道對及川來說，這一聲就是他的獨佔慾。和「阿松」、「阿卷」或是「小國見」不同，每當他叫著「小岩」時，都會用著不同的語調——帶了點鼻音是挑釁、輕描淡寫般的是亟欲隱藏的脆弱、低沉則是旁觀似的冷靜。  
而這些語調，配上對方一絲絲不同的表情，便會成為只有他能解讀的、他們之間獨一無二的暗號。  
「我在這裡，看著我」。  
像是咒語一樣纏著他，讓他脫離不了。

而後他第一次聽到了這樣的語調——沒有起伏、絕望一般的呼喚，是在他在燦爛的櫻花下邁步離去之時。  
「對不起。」  
花徑像是鋪著雪白地毯卻蘸上了點點艷紅，也許比起淚、更像是血。  
但是他知道不可以回頭。因為一旦回頭，他就會心軟地抹上對方的眼尾，然後成為他最不想成為的人。  
他不可以絆住及川。及川可是要站上全國、前往全世界的人。在高中時還妄想能夠一拚，卻發現了自己的盡頭是到不了對方的彼岸的。就算現在傷了他，他也能找到更好的人，因為他值得。

上了大學後，兩人過去親密的距離，就像是未曾存在過一般。  
幸而岩泉和花卷、及川和松川同校，並不是完全沒有對方的消息。  
他試著在社群軟體上放些和朋友們遊樂、和新認識的女孩聯誼的照片，裝作自己活得很充實，卻總是在半夜看著對方的動態，讓螢幕的光亮刺痛了眼。  
他以為這樣就可以慢慢讓對方放手——他知道自己是肯定放不下的，但是只要及川能夠牽上別人，就算痛得想要把心臟揪出，他依然會站在鏡子面前以指尖練習著讓嘴角畫出笑臉，最後在婚宴上以幼馴染的姿態現身。  
只要對方能夠放手。  
可是，在他從松川半夜打來的電話、拜託他上東京去見見對方時，他還是狠不下心拒絕。  
「及川的狀態很不好……不是只有排球，他這個禮拜，連球都沒有碰……對不起。」  
他不明白松川道歉的原因究竟是什麼，最該道歉的是他，是他擅自把兩人關係的碎片丟給另外兩人去清掃。  
然後久違地見到對方的睡顏，憔悴而削瘦，想要將對方抄起來怒罵為什麼不好好吃飯，但是他知道自己沒有這個資格。  
他只能將房間的凌亂收拾乾淨，卻無法整頓好自己的思緒。  
現在他又一頭熱地來見對方是幹什麼？他到底想怎麼做？這樣一來，不就讓這陣子的痛苦都化作泡影了嗎？  
「小岩……？小岩！你為什麼……」  
疑惑、驚喜。  
些許鬆了口氣——他還能解讀對方的暗號。  
「為什麼小岩你在這裡？」然後這回是恐懼。  
將手中提著的食物放在對方手邊，岩泉逕自說道：「你多久沒好好吃飯了？」  
「小岩、」祈求：「你為什麼還要來找我？你為什麼對誰都這麼溫柔？你這樣的話、女朋友……可是會吃醋的喔。」  
及川努力地戴上笑容，卻被岩泉彈響了額。  
「我沒有女朋友。」坐在對方的床沿，岩泉搭上對方的肩輕聲說著：「對不起。」  
「小岩？」及川的眼神開始顫動，想要將對方推開卻出不了手。  
「一直以來對不起。傷害了你、對不起。」  
拉過對方，給方才被彈紅了的額頭一個吻。  
「嗯……」及川伸出手抱住岩泉，讓他險些因為重心不穩而壓壞了食物。  
「趕快吃吧，免得涼了。」  
「不要。」及川噘起嘴，倔強地撇過頭，話語間還帶了點鼻音：「我吃完的話，小岩就會消失了。」  
「不會的。我會回宮城，但是我會連絡你的。」拍了拍對方，岩泉淺淺地笑了。  
不可以回頭、不可以再走回頭路。他想，他或許已經知道該怎麼做了。  
「因為我喜歡你。」


End file.
